Un Extraño Despertar
by Kana Yuy Maxwell
Summary: Cuando se trata del amor uno es capas de todo, con tal de estar siempre a su lado... por toda la eternidad... 1x2


------------------------------------------Notas--------------------------------------

Haber será mejor que les diga como va este fic :

¿Alguna vez has tenido sueños… donde TU eres uno de los personajes de tu serie favorita?... jajajaja, supongo que si   nn… bueno, este es uno de esos casos, donde Yo era Duo, este fic es un sueño que yo tuve, informo que este fic es YAOI  1x2  (bueno era mi sueño ) así que espero les guste

Gundam Wing no me pertenece  uù…. Pero sus personajes están al alcance de mis locuras xD… así que pido que por favor no me demanden   nñU

Yaoi 1x2… y tal vez un 3x4 

Todo lo que este en "(  )"… son pensamientos Míos en el sueño TODO LO DEMÁS ES NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE DUO.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Un extraño despertar_**

Todo era oscuridad… no sabia que pasaba o donde estaba…

-Despierta-  Una voz me llamaba, pero… ¿Quién es?  –Despierta-   vuelve a insistir, en ese momento puedo sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza… y al abrir mis ojos, me topo con unos de color azul cobalto que me observan de modo frío.

-Despierta… Duo Baka!!!

-He… Heero?- 

-Hn-  me mira con fastidio

-¿Cómo me dijiste?!!... No soy Baka!!! 

-Si lo eres…

-No-  Intento poner de pie  -AUCH!!!

-Baka… tu pierna esta rota, no lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué?!!...no puede ser… Auch!!- Me vuelvo a quejar 

-También tienes un disparo en el hombro y un golpe en tu cabeza… Baka

-Y… aparte de saber mi "gran condición"-  Digo de forma sarcástica  -sabes ¿en Donde diablos estamos?

-Por  lo que veo el golpe te afecto… estamos en la base 7L8H0… base de la organización "Dark", el objetivo de la misión es destruir la base junto con toda la tripulación

-Haaa… pero ¿Qué hacemos en este cuarto?- Pregunto al no acordarme de nada

-Cuando te hirieron, te desmayaste… tuve que cargarte y escondernos antes de que los refuerzos del enemigo llegara y nos aniquilaran… ahora nos buscan por toda la nave    

-lo siento… ¿y ahora como saldremos? No me puedo mover

Heero se acerco de forma lenta, se arrodillo y tomo mi pierna rota, empezó a masajearla, me agradaba, pero dolía y mucho

-Ni se te ocurra gritar, más vale que muerdas tu ropa

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

-…..- el solo me miro, tomo fuertemente mi pierna… y la acomodo

-HNMM!!-  Mordí mi labio inferior al sentir un gran dolor con ese movimiento, mi labio empezó a sangrar, creo que me mordí muy fuerte. –Heero eso me dolió mucho!!! 

-¿aun te duele?

-¿Qué?-  Me percato que puedo mover mi pierna con facilidad   -No… ya no me duele, Estoy curado!! 

-Claro que no, lo que te hice es temporal… solo durara unos minutos 

-Bueno, entonces vamonos

-piensas irte sin un arma?

-Rayos!! Creo que la perdí  uù- (Más bien no se ni donde esta)

-Toma, pero aun estas torpe, trata de no apuntarla hacia m

-¿Tienes miedo a morir Heero?-  Pregunto divertido

-No, tu eres el que debe temer ya que si me matas ten por seguro que no saldrás vivo de este lugar

No me esperaba esa respuesta pero no quería seguir discutiendo con él, Heero abrió la puerta y se asomo para asegurarse de que el camino estuviera libre, al estar seguro solo me hizo una señala y salimos corriendo rumbo a la salida. Pero en eso la alarma empezó a sonar y varios soldados ya venían detrás de nosotros.

-Deténganse!!-  Empiezan a dispararnos, yo voy de tras de Heero ya que no puedo correr tan rápido por mi pierna.

-Duo agáchate!!

-¿Por que quieres que…-  pero no termino la pregunta ya que veo como Heero se voltea y me apunta con su arma   entonces me apresuro a agacharme para que él le dispare a los soldados

-Al menos me hubieras dicho lo que planeabas!!... por un momento pensé que me matarías!!-  Empiezo a reclamarle –Menos mal que me agache a tiempo  

-Cállate y dispara!!

Empezamos a disparar para defendernos, entonces Heero arroja una granada de humo y aprovechamos el momento para huir, salimos de la base rumbo al bosque donde se encuentran nuestros Gundams

-Colocaste los explosivos?

En ese momento meto la mano en la bolsa del pantalón y le enseño el detonado

-Bien, ahora Duo!!-   La orden es recibida y sin pensarlo hago detonar la base enemiga, Llegamos rápidamente a nuestros Gundams, pero me doy cuenta que voy sangrando demasiado, las heridas de mi cuerpo empiezan a doler, incluso mi pierna. Pero no es el momento, Heero se comunica por una de mis pantallas

-Duo, tenemos que irnos a las coordenadas AGS88, Trowa y los demás nos están esperando, de ahí partiremos a nuestra base.

-Bien-  Heero me observa por la pantalla… en sus ojos puedo ver… preocupación??... no, eso es imposible, el nunca se preocupa por nada, eso me duele. Ambos partimos para vernos con los demás. Al llegar me da gusto ver que todos regresaron sanos de las misiones asignadas.

-Maxwell, Yuy!!!... ¿Por qué rayos tardaron tanto?-  Pregunta Wufei molesto, puedo verlo por una de mis pantallas, después veo la cara de Trowa y Quatre por las otras.

-Calma amigo Wu, todo tiene explicación U 

-así??... y cual es??

En eso solo veo como el Wing Zero mueve su cabeza hacia mí, yo no digo nada pero parece que todos se dan cuenta de que fue mi culpa (uu  rayos).

-Debí suponerlo!!... Maxwell debes ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez!! Si no…

-Si Wu lo que digas  ¬.¬-  Digo ya fastidiado

-Bueno creo que debemos marcharnos… solo que hay un pequeño problema-  nos comenta Trowa

-Cual?

-Al parecer mandaron algunos Mobil Suit, y creo que tendremos que luchar para pasar, parece que el líder de los "Dark" sabe aproximadamente donde esta nuestra base

-Aproximadamente??... quiere decir que no lo sabe con exactitud, cierto?-  Pregunta Quatre

-Así es… al menos aun tenemos ventaja

-Bueno no se diga más… vayamos a destruir algunos Mobil Suit, jajajajaja-  Digo poniendo en marcha a mi querido DeathScythe (-)

Después de una pequeña batalla, llegamos por fin a la base, Al llegar al angar de los Gundam's Heero bajo rápidamente del Zero, al igual que Trowa y Wufei… la compuerta de mi DeathScythe se abrió… pero no pude moverme, la pierna rota no me lo permitía, ni tampoco mis heridas, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de mi estado (malos  TT).

Cuando iba a pedir ayuda, Quatre apareció enfrente de mi… preocupado por mi estado.

-Duo… déjame ayudarte y llevarte a la enfermaría

-Quatre amigo, ¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba ayuda?

-jajajaja… mi don es útil en estos casos, ven

Después Trowa y Wufei también me ayudaron (Retiro lo de malos ). Al entrar a la enfermería, el medico extrajo las balas incrustadas en mi hombro y después me coció la herida (No me dolió… ;; snif)… al llegar a mi pierna rota, vi como se sorprendi

-¿sucede algo doctor? (No me diga que quedare paralítico  xX)

-¿quien acomodó tu hueso?

-Un loco, insensible y maniático soldado-   Respondo molesto  -¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?  oo

-No en absoluto… al contrario, creo que debería agradecerle a quien lo hizo, ya que si no… posiblemente usted hubiera perdido la pierna.

-QUE???!!!... (Bueno al parecer se ve que no debo perder la confianza en Heero  U)

-no se preocupe ahora le pondré un yeso, y  en 1 o 2 días usted estará como nuevo.

El doctor termino de colocarme el yeso, y me dio un par de muletas para moverme mejor, al salir de la enfermería Quatre y los demás me esperaban algo preocupados

-Duo te sientes mejor?

-Si no se preocupen estoy bien … no moriré tan fácilmente-  Con mi mirada busco a Heero pero el no se ve, ese maldito no se preocupa por mi. Me percato de que Quatre me observa y suelta una pequeña risa

-Duo… si buscas a Heero, él esta en su habitación

-Yo… no… gracias, pero…

-No te preocupes ve

Voy por los pasillos de la base hacia la habitación de Heero pero al llegar entro y me doy cuenta de que él esta en frente de su laptop (No es nuevo   --)

-Hee-chan!!! 0…

-Hn?... que quieres, no sabes tocar la puerta?- Me reclama sin siquiera despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora  -Además… no me digas Hee-chan ¬¬

-solo quería darte las gracias… ya que si no me la hubieras arreglado, no la tendría en este momento, y no podría caminar, eso hubiera sido horrible… además de que yo…

-Shut up Duo!!

-OK OK… me callo pero yo ya cumplí con venirte a agradecer-  cuando me decidía a irme me acerco para ver lo que esta haciendo Heero  -Oye… ¿Qué es lo que haces?-  Digo al poner mi cabeza en su hombro… pero al parecer se sorprendió al verme tan cerca (Heero se sorprendió?? Oo)

-Busco información… sobre nuestro enemigo

-Y has encontrado algo?

-Si… pero tiene candado de seguridad… y no he podido acceder a los datos

Me percato del tipo de seguridad… entonces veo que para mi eso es fácil 

-Heero quitate!!... deja esto a los profesionales (xD ojalá que no se enoje Hee-chan por eso)-  Le digo mientras lo alejo de su computador y tecleo lo necesario rápidamente, logro acceder a los datos y volteo a ver a Heero con una sonrisa  -Lo ves… fue muy sencillo-  Pero Heero solo me quita casi tirandome de la silla

-Al menos podrías darme las gracias-  Digo molesto

-Yo no te pedí tu ayuda

-Esto es todo… me largo, no se ni porque me molesto (¬.¬ mal agradecido)-   Pero cuando me decidía a largarme, pude sentir que algo me detenía, La mano de Heero me sujetaba con fuerza  -¿Qué quieres ahora?-  Le pregunte ya molesto

Heero no respondió… solo me sujeto con fuerza las manos, pude sentir como me acorralaba contra la pared, sentí su respiración muy cerca mi rostro, no pude evitar sonrojarme, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, ¿Por qué rayos me pasaba eso? O más bien… ¿Por qué Heero hacia eso?... y ¿Por qué rayos siento una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo?

-He… Heero?

-Duo… no te vallas… te necesito

-Que? (escuche bien?? Oo)

-Yo… yo…

-Tu que?-  Pero él no me respondió… solo me miro fijamente  -Entonces… si no me vas a contestar… mejor me…-  Pero fui callado por sus labios… Heero me estaba besando!!!!... Su lengua se introducía con urgencia, saboreando cada parte de mi boca… pero me gustaba, me gustaba mucho… PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!...

-Heero!!!!...- Dije rompiendo el beso, empuje a Heero y Salí de su habitación rápidamente, pero las muletas no me dejaban ir tan rápido, pero aun así él no me siguió, entre a mi habitación cerrándola con llave, y en eso… me tumbé en mi cama y lloré, no quería hacerlo, pero algo en mi corazón me lo pedía… ¿Por qué Heero hizo eso?... ¿Por qué me besó?... Decidí tomar un baño, talvez eso me calmaría un poco, pero en ese momento, tocaron en la puerta.

-Quien es?

-Soy yo Duo-  Era la voz de Heero

-No te me acerques!!!... vete no quiero verte!!

-Necesito hablar con tigo… te debo una explicación

-No quiero que me digas nada, solo vete!!-  (T-T  no lo corras Duo)

-Si no me abres entraré a la fuerza

-No creo que puedas… has lo que quieras-  Y sin más me metí a bañar, sentir el agua caliente, solo me hacía recordar ese beso… tan calido, tan caliente como mi cuerpo se siente con el agua, quería olvidarlo, pero no podía… lo había disfrutado tanto… que quería que siguiera, y eso me daba miedo, por lo que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho.

Envolví la toalla a mi cintura, mi cabello suelto aun soltaba agua, el vapor no me dejaba ver bien, al abrir la puerta me sorprendió al ver aquella visión… Heero estaba sentado en mi cama, con aquella mirada fría de siempre… pero esta vez había algo diferente… acaso?... es deseo lo que veo en su mirada?... me vuelvo a sonrojar al darme cuenta que prácticamente estoy desnudo frente a él de no ser por la toalla que traigo. Heero se levanta y empieza a acercarse a mi de forma lenta, mi única reacción es retroceder… él se detiene y me observa… ahora veo tristeza… eso veo en su mirada.

-No voy a hacerte nada… solo venia a disculparme por lo de hace un momento

-yo… no…

-Bueno eso es todo… me voy

-No!!-  Heero me voltea a ver  sorprendido por lo que dije, aun no se ni porque esa palabra salió de mi boca, ¿acaso es amor lo que siento por él?... No, eso no puede ser verdad… pero, ¿entonces porque rayos lo detuve?

-No?... quieres que me quede?

-No… pero… yo

-Mejor te veo luego- Y por fin… se fue.

Aun no puedo entender lo que ciento por él, ¿acaso me gusta Heero? ¿Es amor lo que siento?

-Si… Yo amo a Heero desde el primer día en que lo conocí, ahora lo entiendo.

Pero… ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Acaso el también me ama? ¿O  que fue todo aquello?... en vez de tener respuestas, obtengo más dudas.  Al no poder conciliar el sueño, decido salir de mi cuarto rumbo a la cocina de la base para prepararme un café, cuando iba saliendo de ella con mi tasa de cafe (que rico )… choque con alguien, entonces pude ver que… era Heero, y  yo… LE MANCHE SU ROPA!!!

-Heero!!... perdón, estas bien??... no te has quemado??

-No estoy bien

-Quitate rápido la playera, si no te quemaras

Heero se la quito, y al hacerlo pude ver que una parte de su abdomen estaba roja por la quemadura, pero el solo me miro algo molesto (o no se… el no demuestra casi sus sentimientos  --U)

-Perdóname Heero, prometo que te voy a curar en estos momentos y lavare tu playera.      

-No es necesario, solo debes tener más cuidado…

-Bueno mejor me voy antes de que te enojes más

Pero No pude sostenerme bien de las muletas, y estaba a punto de caerme… pero el golpe nunca llego, me doy cuenta que unos brazos me sujetan por la cintura, volteo y de inmediato me topo con la mirada azul cobalto que me agrada tanto… no puedo evitar sonrojarme por eso.

-Debes tener más cuidado con tus movimientos, ya que nadie de los que estamos aquí te va estar cuidando por ello.

-Lo se… y lo lamento, no tengo la culpa por ser torpe y una molestia- Digo algo entristecido (YY… snif, snif)

-Yo no dije eso

-Pero es lo que me diste a entender

-Duo…

-No deberías tratarlo así Yuy

Ambos volteamos a la puerta, esa era la voz de mi amigo Wufei, se veía molesto y se acerco de forma retadora a Heero.

-Amigo Wu… no te enfades, nosotros solo…

-No lo defiendas Maxwell!!!... después de que te trata as

-Yo no lo estoy tratando mal… solo le digo verdades

-No quiero que discutan!!- Dije gritando, ambos voltearon a verme –Será mejor que me vaya, total no quiero que discutan por tonterías… además creo que de cierto modo Heero tiene razón… así que adiós.-  (que feo se siente que te lo digan ;;)

No se en que momento las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, me dolía lo que Heero había dicho… después de que todavía el muy maldito me besó!!!... y ya no pude más… me recargue en una de las paredes y me deje caer por ella, sentándome en el piso… abrase mis rodillas y tire todo el dolor que sentía… pero, me di cuenta que traía la playera de Heero en mi mano, es verdad!!!... dije que se la lavaría! y no pude evitar acercarla a mi rostro… quería oler esa fragancia… esa que me encantaba tanto del soldado perfecto… pero una gran tristeza me invadió de nuevo el corazón, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel después de que vi su mirada dolida por mi rechazo?

-Duo…

Levante un poco mi vista y pude ver que Quatre me miraba, estaba preocupado lo notaba.

-Hola Quatre-  Trate de fingir mi sonrisa, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de resbalar por mi rostro, él me ayudo a levantarme y se dio cuenta de la playera que traía en mis manos.

-Peleaste con Heero?

-No… no exactamente

-Duo, yo se lo que tu sientes por él-  Dijo de forma tranquila, yo lo mire sorprendido y sobre todo muy sonrojado –Así que puedes confiar en mi

-Es que… yo… soy un torpe…

-No nada de eso… ven te llevare a tu habitación a descansar

En cuanto llegamos Quatre me ayudo a recostarme, y el silencio apareció entre nosotros… por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenia idea de cómo reaccionar…

-Oye Duo… deberías hablar con Heero

-Por que lo dices?

-No soy el indicado para decírtelo… pero, él te necesita ahora más que nada-  Se levanto y se fue, dejándome aun más pensativo de lo que ya estaba.

Pero pude recordar aquellas palabras que me dijo Heero cuando estábamos en su cuarto

Flash Back

_-Duo… no te vallas… te necesito_

_-Que? _

_-Yo… yo…_

Fin del Flash Back

-Y después de eso, Heero me beso… pero ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirme?

-Realmente quieres saberlo?

Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz a mi espalda, al voltear pude ver a Heero sentado en la silla en la que estaba Quatre… ¿a que horas entro que no me di cuenta?

-¿POR QUE ENTRAS SIN LLAMAR LA PUERTA ANTES?!!

-Lo hice… pero nadie me respondió, así que decidí entrar

-me metiste un gran susto-  (y vaya que si  òô)

-Gomenasai Duo

-Que que???

-Que me perdones

-Si ya se que significa… pero ¿Por qué rayos te disculpas?

-por lo que te dije en la cocina, no era mi intención decirte eso

-No, tienes razón, ninguno de ustedes debe cuidar de un estorbo como yo

-Duo, no es eso

-Sabes Heero no te entiendo… de repente me dices que me necesitas, después dices cosas ofensivas… ¿a que estas jugando?

-No es un juego, solo que estoy pasando por una etapa supongo… aunque, ¿Realmente quieres saber lo que siento en mi interior?….

-Si

-Duo… yo me he enamorado de ti

Esas palabras sonaron muy fuerte dentro de mi cabeza, y un extraño temor empezó a surgir en mi corazón no tenia idea que el soldado perfecto… aquel que era capas de sacrificar su vida por una misión, aquel de mirada fría como el hielo… me amara a mi, un shinigami… de manos malditas y llenas de sangre.

-yo… yo… Heero…

-Sshh-  Me calló poniendo su dedo en mis labios.  –No digas nada Duo, yo lo entiendo… y aunque no me ames… yo si a ti, y protegeré este mundo de paz, para que tu vivas feliz… aunque no sea a mi lado-   Y tras decir esas palabras, las cuales me confundieron… me beso… un beso tan apasionado, tan deseado… que deje a mis sentidos deleitarse con aquel beso dado por la persona que yo amaba… pero… de alguna manera… no podía decírselo, solo podía recibirlo, me sentía como un cobarde por eso.

Caricias, besos, gemidos todo era en orden perfecto, Heero me lleva a los cielos, y yo… ¿Qué es lo que le doy a cambio?, nada… solo lo disfruto, pero no le doy nada esta noche… la cual aun la veo como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

-He… Heero

-Te amo Duo, y… esto será mi despedida.

No entiendo las palabras de Heero, pero me asustan, intento preguntarle que es lo que trata de decirme… pero el placer que ciento en estos momentos no me lo permite.

Heero besa mis hombros, y baja hasta mis pezones, los lame, los chupa. No se en que momento me despojé de mi ropa y él de la suya, pero puedo sentir su piel que arde como la mía. Sus manos se mueven con gran maestría sobre mi cuerpo, como si lo conociera de siempre, una de sus manos baja más debajo de m miembro, buscando algo, yo por instinto abro más mis piernas al darme cuenta de la razón de la búsqueda, Heero empieza a preparar mi entrada, dejando resbalar uno de sus dedos dentro, me duele un poco, pero el dolor se remplaza rápidamente por placer, y así pasa con un 2do y 3er digito, preparándome para  lo que vendrá, mientras Heero mete y saca mi miembro de su boca, llevándome hasta el extremo de mis sentidos.

-He… Heero… yo… yo… te necesito dentro

Heero se detiene y me observa algo sorprendido

-Seguro?

-Si… quiero terminar junto contigo

En eso veo una sonrisa en su rostro, NUNCA olvidare esa sonrisa… dedicada únicamente a mí… y tan llena de amor, entonces veo como toma su miembro y lo coloca en mi entrada… me penetra. Me duele… no lo dudo, ya que el miembro de Heero es más grande de lo que pensaba, él puede ver mis gestos de dolor, y eso lo detiene.

-Duo… mejor

-No… sigue, me acostumbrare

Heero no quedo del todo convencido… pero espero a que me acostumbrara para después moverse, yo aferré mis piernas a su cintura (aunque el yeso me estorbaba) para hacer la penetración aun más profunda, eso me llevo a la gloría… Nunca antes había sentido algo así… pero era lógico… ya que ahora hacía el amor con la persona que más amaba en el universo… pero, aun no entendía porque de mí boca no salía un "Te amo" para él. 

En eso llego el final para los dos… y Heero se tumbo sobre mí. Era la mejor noche de mi vida, dormí abrazado a él… y él solo me decía al oído "te amo"… la noche estaba llena de esas palabras… pero solo dichas por él, las cuales sonaban como canción de cuna, y al poco tiempo… quede profundamente dormido.

Que despertar tan extraño… ¿acaso todo fue un sueño? Me decía a mi mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de nuestra base. Y así era, desperté completamente vestido… en mi pierna ya no estaba el yeso y podía caminar muy bien con mi pierna, a lado mío había una bandeja con comida… pero lo más extraño fue encontrar una rosa roja con una nota que decía **_"Good Luck… and Good Bye… The True Love Never Die"_**

Yo aun llevaba la nota… tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ella, ya que esa era la letra de Heero… y al parecer ese presentimiento no era del todo equivocado. Al llegar a la sala principal, vi a todos los demás… todos menos Heero. Me observaron de un modo que me perturbo… y un gran temor empezó a surgir… en mi corazón.

-Hey… que pasa chicos?

-Duo… no sabes?-  Me pregunto Trowa seriamente

-Saber que?

-No… No se lo digas Trowa-  Comento Quatre algo alterado

-Debe saberlo

-Pero sufrir

-Me están asustando… que es lo que debo saber?

-Duo… será mejor que escuches muy bien… y seas fuerte

-Que pasa?-  El temor en mi ser ya era eminente

-Heero se fue Duo-  Comento Trowa  -Se fue solo a enfrentar al líder de los Dark

-Y talvez…-  Dijo Quatre bajando la vista  -No regrese con vida

Sentí como todo mi mundo se venia a bajo… ahora comprendía aquellas palabras dichas por Heero esa noche… esa noche que no era un sueño… sino una gran realidad, de mis manos cayeron la rosa y aquella nota de despedida. No podía dar crédito a lo que me decían… esto no podía ser verdad.

-No… no puede ser

-Maxwell debes tranquilizarte

-NO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!!!... ME ESTAN MINTIENDO!!

-Duo Calmate!!

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO NO VA A REGRESAR!!!-   me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí… mientras mis lagrimas hacían su aparición al no poder ya contenerlas… y no quería hacerlo. 

Subí rápidamente a mi DeathScythe y despegue… no sabía a donde pero… tenía que buscarlo… buscar a Heero. Entonces escuche una transmisión en una de mis pantallas… era Quatre y los demás.

-Duo debes regresar

-No… dime donde esta la base!!

-Heero ya fue Duo… por favor, ya no queremos que otro de nosotros muera- Dijo Quatre ya en sollozo.

-Perdóname Quatre… perdónenme todos… pero… tengo que ir… ya que no seré feliz… sin Heero... si mi destino es morir… quiero que sea a su lado

Quatre comenzó a llorar… y pude ver como Trowa me miraba fijamente… y Wufei…

-Las coordenadas son  AXZ67-  Dijo Wufei  -Ve Maxwell!!... pero más vale, Que regreses con vida junto a Yuy!!!

-Lo intentaré amigo Wu… y gracias-  Y corte la transmisión

Mientras en la base… ninguno de los pilotos hablaba… solo había miradas. Hasta que Quatre Rompió el silencio.

-Por qué le dijiste Wufei??

-Porque… Lo amo… y no quiero verlo sufrir

-Pero talvez no vuelva-  Comento Trowa

-Lo se… pero al menos… se que estará feliz pase lo que pase-  Dijo mientras miro al piso… y recogió la rosa y la nota que Duo había dejado caer.

Llegue rápidamente a las coordenadas que me dio Wufei… efectivamente, era una base militar disfrazada como un satélite de recursos, pude infiltrarme fácilmente ya que la seguridad no era muy buena… y eso me dio un mal presentimiento. Al entrar pude obtener uno de los uniformes y así me hice pasar por uno de los soldados. Entre a al área de la computadora principal y copie el mapa de lugar para hacer la misión más sencilla… ja, misión? Eso me sonó mucho a Mi soldado perfecto.

Trate de localizar a Heero, por medio del comunicador que nosotros siempre llevamos, pero la señal se perdió, afortunadamente pude rastrearla antes de que eso pasara. La señal me llevo a una habitación, una oficina.

-Heero?... estas aquí??

-No… Heero no esta aqu

Esa voz a mis espaldas era inconfundible para mí… como olvidarla, como olvidar esa voz chillona de esa niña caprichosa… de Relena.

-Suponía que tu eras la que estaba detrás de todo esto, ya se me hacía raro que Heero viniera solo… debió leer tu nombre en los datos que le ayude a entrar aquella noche.

-si y por eso mis planes así se van a la basura… como siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa… Duo Maxwell-  Dijo mientras me apuntaba con una pistola… aunque yo le apunte al mismo tiempo.

Nuestras miradas no se desviaban… esto era una guerra entre los dos… como siempre lo fue, pero Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, y esa pelea, era por Heero.

-Crees que Heero te ama Duo?

-No lo creo… LO SE

-jajaja… no me hagas reír, aunque sabía lo que él sentia por ti desde aquel momento en que lo heriste por primera vez-  Sus ojos centellaron más por odio  -Sabía que esa mirada nunca sería para mi, por más que lo intentara

-por eso intentaste quedartelo a como diera lugar, o no?... Eres Una Caprichosa!!!

Y Cuando me había propuesto a aniquilarla… Un arma me apuntaba por un costado, voltee muy lentamente… era él, Heero. Pero su mirada era diferente, era perdida. La maldita perra le lavo el cerebro.

-Como puedes ver Duo… MI Heero no permitirá que me mates

-TU Heero?... Él NUNCA será tuyo… además, el no es un objeto!!

-Ya me canse de ti… Heero, mata a ese maldito estorbo!!

Pero en ese momento pude ver que Heero dudaba, a pesar de no recordarme. Así que me atreví a acercarme a él… tome su arma y la baje lentamente, toque su mejilla, y le dedique una mirada, llena de amor solo para él.

-Heero… se que me recuerdas-  Mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar  -No lo hagas Heero… no te dejes manipular… porque-  me levante de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro  -Porque Yo Te amo-  Y lo besé… tan profundo y apasionado… ya que no quería que él quedará así… como un muñeco de una mocosa estupida y presuntuosa. Pude ver como aquella mirada perdida de Heero se borraba… para dar paso a aquella solo para mí… después pude sentir como pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, para acercarme más a él.

Pero pude escuchar como un arma era empuñada atrás de mi, mi fin estaba cerca… Pero no se en que momento, Heero se giro, y me protegió del disparo que Relena había dedicado para mí.

-NOO!!!... HEERO!!

Su cuerpo Cayó sobre él mío… y su sangre en mi rostro. Y yo… solo miraba, con lagrimas en mi rostro que se mezclaba con su sangre, en eso pude sentir la calida mano de Heero en mi mejilla.

-Duo… no llores… remember… The True Love Never Die…-  y en eso… sus ojos se cerraron a la eternidad.

Deje a un lado su cuerpo, mientras vi como Relena estaba en shock… por matar a la persona que ella más amaba, y… la asesine. La alarma comenzó a sonar, y pronto la habitación se lleno de soldados… todos apuntándome con sus armas, mientras yo sostenía el cuerpo de Heero en mis brazos. Saque un detonador de mi Gundam de mi bolsillo… y….

-Soy un shinigami… y me llevaré a todos al infierno-  Mire por ultima vez el cuerpo de mi amado… lo bese de nuevo… y lo detone… después… todo fue oscuridad.

-Duo??... Wake up Duo!!

-He… Heero?

-Esperabas a alguien más?-  Me pregunto

-Don… Donde estamos?

-Muertos Duo

-Entonces…

-Si… a partir de ahora… estaremos juntos en el paraíso-  Dijo mientras me besaba. Como si fuera la primera vez, con todo su amor y yo respondí de una forma posesiva… ya nunca lo dejaría ir.

-sabes Heero…-  dije mientras me separaba de él  -Todos mis despertares han sido extraños a tu lado

-Ya no habrá más despertares Duo… solo una gran eternidad.-   Dijo mientras sonreía... tan brillante como nunca lo había hecho. Si… finalmente estaríamos juntos… y eso es lo más importante.

Mientras tanto… los últimos ex-pilotos Gundams estaban frente a las tumbas de sus compañeros… por fin todo había terminado, la recompensa… por fin había llegado la paz… aunque a un precio muy alto.

-Parece… como si todo hubiera sido un sueño-  Dijo Trowa mientras depositaba flores sobre las lapidas

-Más bien… una pesadilla-  Secundo Quatre, haciendo lo mismo

-No…-  Dijo Wufei mientras dejaba rosas rojas en ambas tumbas  -Creo que por fin… lograron su felicidad.

Quatre y Trowa guardaron silencio y se retiraron… pero Wufei se quedo ahí un poco más… observando aquellas lapidas del descanso eterno.

-Maxwell… Yuy…  ustedes son la viva muestra… de un amor verdadero…  -Wufei saco un papel de su bolsillo… aquella nota de despedida que Duo había tirado…

-Good Luck… and Good Bye… The True Love Never Die-  Sonrió después de leer esas palabras  -Creo que No podría haberlo dicho mejor-   Dejo la nota en sima de ambas tumbas… y se marcho, dejando solos... a los 2 amantes eternos.

Fin.

Bueno espero y les haya gustado este fic que me vino de un sueño, si vieran, creo que si fue un extraño despertar después de todo … bueno no olviden dejarme Reviews para decirme todas su opiniones. TT se que fue triste el final… pero también me pareció hermoso que el amor triunfara… a pesar de todo.

_Dedicado a la persona que más amo, para decirle que nunca estará sola… que yo siempre estaré a su lado… pasé lo que pasé… no importa quien o que se interponga… TE AMO!!_

Atte.

Kana Yuy Maxwell

"Nunca huyo ni mucho menos digo mentiras... esa soy yo la valiente Kana Yuy"...


End file.
